Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light-emitting diode (LED) package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a flip chip LED package in which fewer diodes are damaged and a manufacturing method of the flip chip LED package.
An LED package is a semiconductor device that is capable of generating variously colored light rays by utilizing a recombination of electrons and holes, when current is applied, at an area where first and second conductive semiconductors are attached. The demand for such LED packages is increasing due to the advantages thereof. Compared to a filament-based light bulb, an LED package has, for example, a longer lifespan, lower power consumption, and excellent initial operation properties. From among various types of LED packages, a flip chip LED package has a structure in which an electrode is directly bonded to a module via a bump. The flip chip LED package is used in apparatuses that consume high power because heat generated during operation is directly emitted to the module via the bump with excellent heat conductivity. However, stress may be concentrated on a substrate of the flip chip LED package due to a difference between respective thermal expansion coefficients of the bump and the module. When there is a notch in the stress concentrated area, a diode may be damaged due to the stress.